In Mercy's Hands
by zip zip zip
Summary: War lurks arounmd the corner. An ancient parasite. A covenant, and our favorite bounty huntress. Now, she has to team up with a Super Soldier who's been asleep for a few hundred years. But the question is, can John and Samus win this one. Halo X-over
1. Chapter 1

AN:Sorry I haven't written in a little bit. I was gathering information and this is what I came up with hope you like it

A/N 2: As with his other story, I, Ten ways to spoil dinner, am helping him write. Not sure why... oh, right, he's my friend, that's why.

A/N 2 (I know, we all hate Author's notes.):We went back and did some editing, so... yeah, better spelling..

In Mercy's Hands

Chapter one: Desolate

Samus looked out the window of her galactic federation class gunship. She had just returned from her fight on Phaaze, and felt weary, mostly due to Dark Samus, and that aurora unit. She didn't think she would get much rest best before her next mission, and, not to her astonishment, she was right.

The planet XL-4/7 was a small icy planet, far from Federation space, but only on the edge of pirate controlled territory. Recent reports had shown that the pirates been very interested on this area. This planet was where they held base. Her mission was to go in, and interrogate the pirate's. She knew they wouldn't give her any answers. Afterall, the pirates were a stubborn kind, who could stare death in the face, and spit in its eye.

Her ship, now nearing the planets stratosphere, began to descend, gravity taking hold. The planet's gravity was weaker than that of what most planets had, likely about one-third that of Earth, but her suit would help keep her on the surface. She noticed that there was little resistance as she began to see that surfce through white clouds. There were many buildings, all red metal. This planet had to be new, or else the green house gases would have turned this place into a barren wasteland, like it did to most other pirate worlds.

She noticed a small port off to the left as she neared the surface. She turned off her thrusters, her ship landing on a small metal landing zone. she noticed no one aroud, and began to wonder where all thepirates were. For them to have left this place unprotected... it was unheard of among them.

She noted that she was next to several small buildings, and decided to investigate, turning on her thermal imager, just in case this was some sort of trap. She closed in on one of the buildings, not seeing any heat signatures, though there were some security droids. _Well, they didn't keep this place entirely unportected. _Samus opened the door with a single power beam. She slowly walked in, aiming at the security droids, who began to fire their own plasma haphazardly. The shots were missing Samus, and she wasn't going to give them the chance to hit her. She fired several wave beam shots, hitting each of the droids, knocking them back into the steel walls. The droids were easily dispatched. She looked around the room, now getting a better view of the room. There were several Pirate computers, looking like monitors on poles, each with touch screens.

Samus turned on her scanner, scanning each computer. There were several classified files, though she could easily bypass the security with a little amateur hacking. She first went for the less important, yet not classified, documents. she read several files, each talking about their plunders, their recent achievents, some documents about Dark Samus and how she had taken control of several high ranked Space pirates. She then went on to the classified files. They each needed a twent-two letter password. Considering the number of letters need, she decided to go with 'Hail space pirate command.' She got it right. _Typical pirates. _She thought as she read the document.

_Atention all Space Pirates of XL-4/7,_

_Recently, we had discovered an ancient ring of sorts. We are going to send several pirate reserch teams to investigate, and we will also send several teams of support, in case that bothersome huntress arrives, or if something on the ring proves to be dangerous._

_On another note, make sure what we found on XL-4/7 does not escape. It may prove to be useful. If it does escape, make sure that there are several security droids, and at least a squadron of pirates at the ready. _There was something on this planet, then? Samus turned off her scanner,not needing to read much more. _So, they've left the planet for some ring? And something is on this planet. A prisoner, perhaps..._

She looked back at the door she came from. It was the only exit from this room. She exited, looking for the other the other buildings. She headed towards, a tall, building. She opened the door, looking inside, being cautious as she held up her arm cannon. There were more battle droids, though these were badly burnt up by plasma. Samus scanned thenm, seeing that they had definetly been destroyed by pirate tech. _Why would the pirates attack their own droids?_

She sighed, she could barely see anything in the dimly lit room, so she turned on her X-ray visor. There were several large tubes, filled with creatures from various planets. None were out of the ordinary. The room was semi-circular in shape, and not that large, a door clearly visible on the other side of the room. The huntress made her way across the room with no problems, only stopping as she neared the door. If there were pirates in this building, somewhere, then she needed to be on her toes. She put the side of her helmet to the door, hearing several bursts of energy. She knew that sound. Piratres. At least five, and all armed. She quickly fired at the door, then entering the room, saw several droids, and pirates, all firing ateach other. The droids seemed to outnumber the pirates, and were winning.

As plasma shot around the room, uncontrolled, Samus ducked behind a large, cylindrical object, likely machinery, and went into morph ball mode. She, then, rolled out into the middle of the battle, the pirates, paying little heed as to the small orange ball, just kept firing at the machines. Samus dropped a powe bomb, rolling away to safety. The pirates looked down, one paying the price as plasma smashed into its chest, melting its armor, and burning it to death, seeing the bomb. The instantly understood what the ball was, each trying to jump out of the way. They all failed as the bomb exploded, the blast obliterating the pirates and the droids. Samus exited hermorph ball as she saw the battle being over.

---

First chapter is over. Yeah, boo yah. And now that we're done celebrating, we can tell you that you should, for our benefit, REVIEW!!! If you don't, the flood will find you... we don't control them, sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:The... second.. chapter.... HELL YEAH!! Now, on with the show.

In Mercy's Hands

Chapter two: Huntress and an AI

_Hmm, these creatures seem more desperate for victory then I thought. Attacking there own..._She thought as she stood on a small holograph pad. Standing there was a woman, if she could be called that. She was purple and translucent, seemingly made from nothing. She had hair down to her shoulder, and wore no clothing, although, as a AI, she had nothing there, nor did she have nerves, so there was no practical reason for clothing. She sighed in annoyance, looking around, again. She was in a small dark room, a red bit of light coming of from the walls. There was also a large tube, at least ten feet tall, four feet in diameter, standing in the middle of the room. Due to frost, seeing inside of it was impossible, even though she knew _who_was in there. She wasn't sure where they were, but when she first awoke, only hours before, she realized quickly that this wasn't a favorable situation. A group of aliens had taken them from their ship, likely haven found it on this unknown planet. After having hacked several of their computers, she found they were on the planet called XL-4/7, a small icy planet in this alien's territory. She, once again, looked over at the tube. _Oh, Cortana, what have you gotten yourself into?_ She asked herself.

She had learned learned from security consoles that these creatures,calling themselves pirates, were something like a democracy. They had elected officials, and even a high council. This seemed odd to her, but she had little time to care about politics. After all, that wasn't in her programming, although she had learned some politics while on Reach.

She closed her eyes, looking through one of the consoles. There were several of the droids she had hacked, and those pirates, battling each other. _Hopefully the droids can kill those things. I don't know if Cheif will be ready to fight once he's awaken. After all, it could have been hundreds, if not thousands, of years.._ The fight she was watching was one of many that were going on, but one interested her the most. The image easily forming in her head. A group of pirates, a few droids, and an orange ball. She didn't know anything about the orange ball, but then again, she hadn't been able to bypass every classified file on the computers. _Maybe it's another alien? _She asked herself, not having seen the orange ball become a humanoid figure. Seconds later, the orange ball rolled off, leaving a small blue orb behind. The orb soon exploded, killing everything. "Could the orange ball have been a weapon. Maybe a remote control robot that drops bombs? After the bomb had gone off, and the creatures were dead, another figure entered the screen' visuals. An orange body, definitely some kind of armor. The person had a green visor, and some kind of cylindrical item over its right forearm. _Is that... a SPARTAN? Impossible..._Cortana doubted that that thing was a SPARTAN soldier. After all, few remained before the cryo-freeze. And if it was a SPARTAN, what would it be doing here... Then again, what _wouldn't_ it be doing here. A small icy world filled with pirates.

Soon, Cortana saw the creature enter a small room filled with several metal crates. The figure hid behind one, careful in case of an enemy, likely. It was against the pirates, she could tell, now. And she took note that the thing had orange armor. Was it possible that the orange ball had come from that person, if it was even human?

The thing made its way down a long hallway, running at an inhuman speed, surpassing even a SPARTAN's speed. It lifted its cylindrical forearm, pointing it at a nearby door which was glowing blue. Coming forth from the forearm was several shots of molten plasma. Covenant technology? No, that form of plasma was more potent. More powerful. It had entered a large chamber, several floors, with platforms here and there, and a large monolithic platform in the middle. It jumped, landing perfectly on top.

Samus looked left, then right. No one.... but she heard clearly, spinning, and giving a clean roundhouse kick to the pirate that had failed to surprise her. The pirate flew across the room, hitting the wall, then falling, leaving a large dent.

The pirate tried to stand up, raising its plasma gun, and yelling in a strange tongue. Samus understood it though, due to her translator. "Die, Samus! Your death shall bring fame upon our race!" It then began firing.

Samus quickly did a back-flip, jumping off the other side of the platform. She raised her arm cannon, switching to Wave beam. She then turned on her thermal imager. She aimed her arm cannon, then fired at the pirate through the large platform, killing it instantly.

Cortana rose an eyebrow, intrigued by the weaponry. "Switching between several forms of attacks... an electromagnetic beam that can travel through solid matter. Impressive. What else can you do, oh mysterious one?"

She saw the person, as she was guessing it was, turn from the platform, and head towards the wall, where a small metal door with blue on the edges stood. The person shot something from her right arm. A small homing missile, Cortana guessed. The missile made contact with the door, blowing the metal into shrapnel, which flew in all directions. The shrapnel merely bounced off of the person's armor, adding to Cortana's curiosity.

Cortana looked closely at the humanoid. If it was human, it was likely a human. After all, the shape of the humanoids body was just like that of a female's, even with the suit on, she could tell. _So, a female? Gender doesn't matter much.... but it seems intriguing... that pirate said something... Samus. Although I can't translate its language, I somehow think that's her name... maybe it's just because 'Sam' is in it._

Samus knew nothing was i this room. It was a small hallway, sharply turning to the left. She looked around the corning. Again, nothing

Cortana'seyes opened a little. She had seen that room before. It wasn't far from her current location. ?She's heading here? Well, I really do hope she's friendly, then. Cortana saw, next that the woman had entered a medium-sized room. There were several large pieces of machinery, each having a different purpose. Some were for scientific research, some seemed to be prototype weapons, and some seemed to full of documents.

Samus had no time to read, and headed for the next room. A large label that was written in Pirate said "Warning: Authorized personnel only! Violators face death!" She ignored the sign, and walked up to the metal door. There was a hand scanner next to it, where she out her left palm.

She slipped past the door, looking around. There was a large cylidrical object in the middle of the room, covered in frost. She crept up to it, intention checking inside of it. But her scanners slipped her mind. It seemed oddly familiar, like something from a history book. She didn't know how, but she had read of something like this... it seemed like an old Cry-Tube, used for soldiers. Samus knew, though, how uncomfortable it was to use one. Even though one couldn't age while in it, you were fed a mucus like substance to keep you from dying. She even read the feces could be used to recreate the mucus. It sent a chill up her spin. As she closed in on the tube, she took her left hand, and wiped some of the frost off. She peered inside, but took a started step back as she heard a voice "Hello."

She quickly turned to see who it was. Standing on a holo pad was a purple woman... a hologram. "I'm Cortana." The woman said. Samus quickly rose her arm cannon. "He, hey, hey, we're all friends here. After all, neither of us are working with those pirates."

----

End of Chappie two. Hopefully you'll review, because We feed on reviews. We need them to live. We're like.. parasites, only awesomer (Yes, I see the incorrect grammar.)


End file.
